1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of an enclosure for use with the computer set which is adapted to receive different type mother boards therein.
2. The Relates Art
Generally speaking, there are two types mother boards for use with the personal computer set in the industry field. One type is ATX in which the mother board with a metal carrier and the associated removable back panel section is installed into the interior of the computer enclosure from the back under the condition that the mother board is substantially closely spaced from the wall of the enclosure for reserving the sufficient space above the mother board whereby a plurality of expansion cards can be electrically and mechanically connected to the mother board through a corresponding expansion slot card edge connectors which are directly mounted on the mother board. Under this situation, such expansions cards are positioned in a vertical relationship with regard to the mother board.
The other type is NLX which wherein similar to the ATX type, the mother board of NLX type also with a metal carrier and the associated removal side panel is installed into the interior of the enclosure from one side under the condition that the mother board is substantially closely spaced from the wall of the enclosure. Different from the ATX type, the mother board of the NLX type provides a larger riser card which is electrically and mechanically connected to the mother board through a longer card edge connector receiving a front end edge of the mother board. Correspondingly, a plurality of expansion slot connectors are mounted on the mother board for receiving a corresponding number of expansion cards therein whereby such expansion cards are positioned above the mother board in a parallel relationship. Under this situation, the I/O port section of the mother board is positioned on the left side of the mother board for alignment with the corresponding bracket section on the backpanel. It is also noted that because the NLX type mother board uses the riser card having plural expansion slots thereabove for connection to the plural expansion cards, the dimension of the mother board can be significantly reduced to an amount and leave some space on the other side portion of the interior of the enclosure for adoption of drives or CD ROM therein.
Generally speaking, because the dimensions, the arrangements and the installation ways of the ATX type and the NLX type mother boards are totally different with each other, the corresponding enclosures for use with the ATX type and the NLX type mother boards are also different with each other. In other words, the enclosures of these two different two types can not be compatible with each other or share some portions with each other during manufacturing or assembling by consideration of cost down. As known, the aforementioned conventional enclosures for use with the ATX type mother board or the NLX type mother board all have this shortcoming either for a desktop type application or a tower type application.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a universal enclosure system which is adapted to interchangeably receive a ATX type or a NLX type mother board therein.